The present invention relates to an inclined conveyor of an agricultural harvesting machine.
An inclined conveyor of a combine harvester is made known in U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,290, with which a return shaft located in a housing is rotatably supported at its outer ends on two pivoting swing arms. Each of the two swing arms is rotatably connected with a tensioning spindle of a conveyor chain tensioning device, with which the pulling means of the inclined conveyor is tensioned. As the stream of harvested crops increases, the return shaft shifts upward, which is enabled via pivoting of the swing arms.
The disadvantage of the known inclined conveyor is that the return shaft presses against the stream of harvested crops only with its natural weight, and this natural weight is not sufficient to compress the stream of harvested crops and reliably convey it to the rear region of the inclined conveyor.